wikizilla_joke_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Bad Joke Characters
Due to some vast amount of characters in joke RPs, some joke characters only show up to play minor parts, some maybe serve some kind of important role in a sense to others, but otherwise lack much knowledge on them, so they are listed here instead. The same can be said for the "Bad Joke Characters" who reside here. Sunik Sunik was a low quality parody of Sonic, who was infamous for appearing right in the middle of a serious RP and was very shoehorned in, with him then proceeding to force everyone to dance and spouted obnoxious and terrible lines. It's unknown what happened to him afterwards, but no one really cares what. He was used by Ceoxal. BDSM BDSM was a superhero who was actually a regular guy (but was heroic and determined), with the only odd thing about him was that his name was "BDSM". Many found him to be boring rather fast due to the joke of his name just so happening to being an innappropiate innuendo getting old quickly. He also had two enemies named "CUNT" and "FUCK", who asides from their names nothing is known about them. He was used by DrGodzilla120. Steve the Eldritch Abomination "Steve" the Eldritch Abomination (his literal name) was a supposed deadly and dangerous eldritch abomination whose name was simply "Steve". Steve only appeared in Hothead TV RP, in where he made a rather odd appearance ascending down from the clouds and talked for a bit, even interrupting Hothead's show, only then to disappear halfway through the RP and never appeared again. During his brief appearance, he was not shown doing anything else, so he comes off as some random guy as opposed to being some supernatural being. He was used by Ceoxal under his "Stabyrinth" sockpuppet. MR. KRABS MR. KRABS was essentially a spam post that was meant to be funny but was more of just a waste of everyone's time. He was stated to be "one of the least predictable characters in crack RPs, as his power has been amplified to impossible levels of weirdness. He also prefers to keep the OP moves for last" which made him more annoying if anything. He was used by Ceoxal. Todd Howard Todd Howard is a bad joke character who was meant to be an obvious take that towards the real Todd Howard himself, however this joke ended up failing badly due to many users not getting the joke and being a very mean spirited jab at the person. His most infamous appearance however had him be derailing another joke RP with several others and trying to end it on his own terms, angering many. He was "used" by GyaosKing485. Segata Sanshiro (Ceoxal) This version of Segata Sanshiro who unlike his real counterpart (who is cool and an actual meme), this joke character was a piss poor attempt at a joke character and was insanely OP. While him being OP was most likely the joke, it was pretty much just an excuse to have him be OP and nothing else. As his name suggests, he was used by Ceoxal. Mr. Wilson Not much is known about Mr. Wilson, other than he was supposed to be some OP fighter joke (presumably) and was a Game Grumps joke or something, but he was constantly shilled up by Ceoxal (as well as GDF, but less so in comparison.) He was "used" by both Ceoxal and GDF. Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way is the main protagonist from one of the most infamous and one of the worst fanfics ever made known as My Immortal. Similar to Ronan Beezlebub, she appeared briefly in an early Neo Empire RP supposedly to be as a joke character, however she only appeared once to whine, only then for Trahir to respond to whatever she was saying. She was never brought up again before or after and never appeared again and she wasn't seen doing anything funny or really anything else, so she was overall pointless. She was used by DrGodzilla120. Category:Joke Characters Category:Bad Joke Characters Category:Ded Category:Presumably Ded Category:Parody Characters